A Gentle Reminder
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: A nice bit of baby bates fluff after John and Anna return from the race at Brooklands in series 6 episode 7. My way of trying to rectify the lack of scenes we have received so far showing the Bateses preparing for the arrival of their little one.


_**A/N: Just a little one shot that wouldn't quite leave me be until I got it out of my system. This would be my way of filling in the gap for what took place after series 6 episode 7. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**_

Anna kept an ear out for John as she eyed a tin of biscuits set out on the kitchen table from across the room. John had left her sitting on the settee with an extra pillow behind her back and one propped under her feet. He'd tucked her in with a warm quilt, even though it wasn't that cold and left her with strict orders that she wasn't to lift a finger while they were away from the big house. There was a stack of new books sitting beside her and a cup of tea on the side table that was beginning to go cold. She stared at the blanket in her hands that she'd begun to knit and let a small smile creep up her face.

John had asked a few days ago if it was something for the baby, but she shook her head no. She reminded him that it was still early days and they had months to go before their baby would arrive. Her burly husband had risen from his comfortable spot in his arm chair to sit beside her. He hugged her fiercely and whispered in her ear, "Bad harvest, bad harvest," before kissing her forehead.

She understood his meaning, now that Dr. Ryder had put the stitch in place they could allow themselves to dream again. Anna supposed it still hadn't really sunk in for her just yet. Yes her body was changing, and it was evident to her as she stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her lady's maid uniform that once hung loosely on her tiny frame was now beginning to fill out and stretch along her waistline. But even then, she had her worries and doubts.

To anyone else she must be mad for not being able to fully enjoy her pregnancy. If they only knew how much suffering had come before, how many obstacles had to be overcome. Then there was her John. He had been more patient than she ever expected and assured her over and over that she was more than enough. He knew her better than anyone. Even with the secrets that had been kept from one another, he understood why. Those were all in the past now thankfully. He was always there to coax her from the shadows and back into the light. Always there to offer the hand to hold and walk beside her. Her triumphs were his triumphs and her sorrow was his sorrow. They truly were one person, as he once said. It was because of this he would not push her to celebrate more than she was ready to when it came to their baby.

Anna ran a hand across her stomach that was now becoming a little more than a bump and allowed herself to smile. It wasn't that she didn't love their unborn child. On the contrary, she loved it too much. And she worried if she allowed herself to become more excited than she should and something bad should happen she wouldn't be able to recover from the loss.

Her stomach grumbled and Anna eyed that tin of biscuits once again with more determination than before as she licked her lips. She thought she heard the sounds of John still moving about in the bathroom. Surely he would allow her a small trip to the kitchen for some biscuits and a fresh cup of tea. She was eating for two after all. Anna maneuvered slowly in an effort to keep from making noise that might draw her husband's attentions and minimize the pain that had plagued her sides the last few days. Rising carefully, avoiding any sudden movements she rose to her feet with a small quick, but sharp pain in her front. Her hand flew to her abdomen and pressed against the spot where the pain had stemmed. Each time it happened Anna caught herself holding her breath, waiting for something worse to happen. She let out a sigh of relief when the pain quickly abated and had to remind herself that Doctor Ryder had yet to steer her wrong. In all likelihood, it was probably just her body adjusting to the pregnancy. Anna stood up straight , rubbing at her side as she crossed the room and retrieved a biscuit from the tin.

A fresh pot of tea might be just the cure for her aching body and settle her stomach. After a long day of working she wanted nothing more than to spend her half day lying in bed beside her husband. Anna filled the kettle with water and lit the stove as she continued to nibble on the chocolate treat. Sweets had always been a weakness of hers, but since the discovery of her pregnancy it seemed she couldn't get enough. Her hand ran across her growing bump absentmindedly. She heard the floorboards above her head move. He would be back sooner than she anticipated. To soften the blow she was sure to receive in the form of a lecture for not staying off her feet, Anna thought she would make him a cup of tea as well.

Anna stood on her tiptoes as she reached for a teacup in the cupboard and just as her fingers looped around the handle, a sudden and unfamiliar fluttering motion occurred, stopping her in her track. It was unlike anything she had experienced so far. It was a far cry from the discomfort she had been experiencing the last few days. Anna didn't have long to ponder on the matter before the tumbling movement happened again. Just as the penny dropped for Anna so did the teacup. It shattered on the floor and within seconds John was rushing down the stairs and standing across from her. He was still wrestling to get his undershirt on and his hair was in disarray as he began firing off questions.

"Anna? What happened? Are you alright?"

She was frozen. Her heart was still trying to come to terms with what her mind and body were telling her. So overcome with joy in that moment, she was at a loss for words. Instead, she stood staring back at her husband in silence as her hands cradled her stomach and her eyes filled with tears.

"Is it the baby? Should I call the doctor?"

Anna smiled back at him through tears as a smile spread across her face. A smile so broad and brilliant that it reached her eyes and John was instantly silenced. "Come." Her hand left her stomach only briefly to gesture for him to join her, but quickly settled back over the spot where their baby was making itself known.

John stepped closer, being mindful of the broken china. "I don't underst-"

"Feel," she instructed in a soft voice. Worried that if they spoke too loudly the spell would be broken and the movements might cease. A free hand grasped his own and moved it across the expanse of her belly. When her hand came to a stop they stood there patiently waiting in silence for it to happen again.

When it did there was no denying it. John's hand pulled away abruptly. "Wow! Is that…our baby?" He asked with expectant eyes, not wanting to allow himself to get his hopes up.

"I believe so," she answered back proudly.

His hands slowly approached her belly once more. They tenderly explored her abdomen in search of other areas of activity. His eyes were upon her for any sign of distress or discomfort. "Does it hurt?"

"No." She was quick to answer. Her hand covered his own and her eyes locked onto his. "It's odd. Foreign. But I love it," she said wistfully. Her heart was overflowing with love for this little person that they had yet to meet. A person they both had longed for for so long. One that was created out of love and would be a piece of both of them.

"Me too," he said with a smile. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Not even on their wedding day. Standing there in her nightgown, with her hair loosely plaited, hanging over her shoulder, and full with child. This is how he always wanted to remember his lovely wife. "Oh my darling, I love you both so much." His hands never left her waist as he tilted his head down to kiss her lips. Their ministrations became rather heated until they were interrupted by another kick. They smiled into their kisses.

"We should get you back to the sitting room," John said. "We aren't taking any chances."

"John, I feel fine."

"Even still," he said. He bent down slightly to pick her up and carried her back to the settee.

She knew he meant well, but she hated the idea of his knee playing up on her account. Still, it did not stop her from looking at him like he was some knight in shining armor.

"I won't have you cutting your feet on any glass," John said as he tucked her back into the blankets.

He went back into the kitchen and fetched the broom and dustpan.

"I can do that, John. It's my fault."

"You'll do no such thing." He began sweeping up the mess and putting it into a waste basket.

She frowned at the mess. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For breaking one of your mother's tea cups," she filled in.

John simply shrugged. "It was a small price to pay to see that look upon your face." He wouldn't allow her to berate herself when they had never known such joy. When she smiled back at him from across the room he knew he had said the right thing. "Besides, I'd be willing to break the whole china cabinet if it meant you would always look as happy as you did just then."

Anna blushed at his words. She bit her lower lip shyly as she pondered just how lucky she was to be married to a man like John. And then she thought of how lucky their child would be to have someone like him for a father. She simply couldn't imagine her life any other way or with anyone else. She was now who she was meant to be. A wife and a mother.

Her head filled with thoughts of their baby; thoughts she hadn't allowed herself to think for sometime for fear it would all come crashing down again. But this was a sign of good things to come.

"You weren't supposed to leave the settee," he said, feigning an admonishing tone.

"I know."

"You can't keep taking these risks," he said thinking of her behavior at the race track earlier that week. He didn't have to say a word about it. His silent brooding in the car on the way back to Downton was enough to get his message across. She apologized when they were in the courtyard.

 _"I don't want you to just apologize to me."_

 _"Then who?"_

 _"Our baby. If anything happened to our baby, Anna, I don't know what… No amount of apologies would fix it. I don't want either of us to have to live with that."_

 _They sat on the crates silently contemplating his words. She knew his words weren't meant to be hurtful. He had every right to be concerned, it was his child too. And she had put him through many nights of worry by keeping her secrets._

 _"Tell me how to make it up to you, John." Her hand came to rest on his forearm._

 _He sighed regretfully, knowing how much it would hurt her to leave. "You need to pick a date," he said gently. He saw her face fall, understanding the meaning of his words. "You need to pick one and tell Lady Mary when you are leaving service."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No more putting it off. She has to learn to live her life without you taking care of her. I need you to take care of yourself. She'll understand that."_

Their conversation had been interrupted by a hall boy coming to fetch John for his Lordship. But the remnants of the conversation still hung in the air as they made their way home that evening.

John brought her back to the present as he set a fresh cup of tea down on the side table, and sidled up next to her on the settee. He rubbed her feet as he let his tea cool.

She hummed her pleasure at the sensation of his hands working the muscles loose.

"John?"

"Hmmm," he responded.

"Two months."

"What?"

"Give me two more months to help them find someone to replace me and train them properly. In the meantime I'll let Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes know I can't do as much, even if it means a docking of my wages."

"Don't worry about that. We have enough. That's what I'm here for, to take care of you."

"Yes, and I'm very well taken care of," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. "We both are," Anna added as she caressed her belly through the fabric of her nightgown while her husband smiled approvingly at his loves.


End file.
